


outdated serenade

by lilylilac



Series: attempts of a rice cake [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, a birthday fic that wasn't released on a birthday, implied midoaka, work in progress????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilylilac/pseuds/lilylilac
Summary: Akashi is great at most things.Unfortunately that doesn't include playing the guitar.And especially not at romance.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou & Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: attempts of a rice cake [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731565
Kudos: 4





	outdated serenade

Akashi shouldn't be this paranoid. It's just a video call, a simple conversation over the internet with a childhood friend. Why is he so nervous anyway? Is it because of the secrecy of the expected call? Or is it the vulnerability that came with it?

Confirming his roommate's evening plans via text (Midorima is apparently staying over at a friend's for a lab project), he sets out his laptop outside on the balcony and sees he has time to spare.

He then goes back inside to make himself a large tumbler's worth of tea, checking university emails as he waits for the water to boil. A loud, muffled ping five minutes later leads him back outside.

**_TWO (2) UNREAD MESSAGES:_ **

_Gonna be making food. Kinda hungry._

_Call anyways._

Akashi hovers his cursor over the call button and presses it. It doesn't take long for the recipient to answer.

"Hello, Atsushi."

The tall man then makes himself known on the screen. Akashi watches Murasakibara fumble around for his earphones while holding what seems like a cup noodle.

"Aka-chin."

"It is quite late. If you need some time, we can schedule this another day."

"Nah, it's okay. You barely ask to call, Aka-chin. I'd make time if you need it."

"Glad to hear that then."

Akashi watches his friend prepare his evening snack. For a few seconds, the sound of rustling pockets and boiling water take over a call.

"So, you still play the guitar right?"

"Hmm. Sometimes. Not good at it though."

"Don't belittle yourself, Atsushi. Aomine tells me you play quite well."

"Maybe. Why'd you ask?"

Away from Murasakibara’s inquisitive gaze, Akashi fidgets with his fingers under the table. He quickly gathers his loud thoughts, takes a sip of tea to calm himself down, and responds.

"I kind of need you to teach me."

Normally, such a statement is not out of the ordinary. But for one Akashi Seijuurou, it kind of is. Akashi prides himself on being independent, making an effort to do most things without relying on others. Unfortunately, Akashi is in a pinch. He needs Murasakibara right now.

"Aka-chin."

"Yes, Atsushi?"

"Why?"

"What date is it today?"

"The 6th of June?"

"Exactly. Shintarou's birthday is more or less a month from now..."

Akashi takes a deep breath.

"And I want to give him a gift. Shintarou's not much of a materialistic person, aside from the lucky items, so getting him a physical present that he would really like is impractical."

Akashi takes Murasakibara’s lack of response as a signal to continue.

"He'd get mad at me if I bought him something that'll give him an experience, like a ticket to a show or dinner reservations, so that's out of the question. I heard Momoi wants to throw him a celebration. Not sure how that'll go since Shintarou isn't a big fan of parties."

"Hmm."

"I could probably coordinate a gift with someone but that would be suspicious and out of character for me. I'm not very close with the others too. Maybe Kuroko? He'd get him a gift, for sure. You aren't planning on getting Shintarou anything right, Atsushi?"

"Aka-chin."

"Yes?"

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me."

"Ah, how observant of you. Perhaps."

  
  


"I think I like him."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I've just come to terms with it recently. Aomine says I should confess to get it out of my system, even suggested I do it on his birthday as well. According to him, Shintarou's 'a sentimental piece of shit' so my supposed confession would speak volumes."

“What’s with the guitar?”

“Atsushi. Please.” 

"So you're going to sing Mido-chin a song?"

"Well, originally. I was searching the internet for tips and songwriting appeared in one of the articles. Did you know that courting a lady with songs was a romantic gesture in the Philippines? I believe it was called ha-ra-na."

"Hmm. Something with a cultural background, Mido-chin would probably like that too."

"Okay, Aka-chin. I'll teach you."

"Thank you, Atsushi."

They both spend a few more minutes hashing out the details. Akashi suggests doing it over at Murasakibara's place since his own place is out of the question. They settle on meeting twice a week, more specifically on Sundays and whatever weekday they're both free. (They're both busy college students after all, so flexibility is important.)

Murasakibara doesn't delve deeper into the extent of his feelings and Akashi is thankful. The man doesn’t say anything about Akashi bringing up their former teammate as well, but he knows he’ll ask about it once they meet.

To be honest, Akashi wasn’t planning on even confessing his true feelings to Aomine. They ran into each other months ago at a café near university, and decided to catch up on each other. (Akashi was surprised that Aomine went to the same school. It turns out he was there on a sports scholarship.)  
  
One thing led to another, it became the norm to set up occasional study session when the both of them were free. The study sessions turned to texts and the messages evolved into being each other’s confidants. So when Akashi had his _realizations_ , it’s no surprise Aomine was the first man he told.

**_Private Message to Aomine Daiki_ **

_Akashi: I asked him. He agreed._

_Aomine: Cool._

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore me being unable to complete this fic before Midorima's birthday. I haven't touched the 2000 word draft since I last wrote it but I decided to post this anyway for motivation haha. 
> 
> Hopefully, I actually can complete the actual fic someday.


End file.
